This invention is directed to a center hanger for a grain stirring device and more particularly to a center hanger that pivots.
Grain stirring devices are well-known in the art for use in eliminating over dried grain as well as reducing drying time and cost. A center hanger, which hangs from the roof of a grain bin, supports the stirring device within the bin.
Presently, center hangers have a vertical member and a horizontal base that are welded at a fixed 90 degree angle to one another. As a result, when additional load is placed upon the stirring auger, the cross tube bows downwardly in the middle placing stress on the connection between the cross tube shaft and a gear motor shaft. The stress leads to wear, and eventual damage such as shearing of pins, and break down of the gear motor. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses this deficiency.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a center hanger that reduces stress on the connection between a cross tube shaft and a gear motor shaft.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a center hanger where a base member pivots in relation to a vertical member.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.